Pranks,Truth or Dare,and CRAZINESS!
by Vampiregirl1711
Summary: Bella and the Cullens play Truth or Dare...and Emmett plays pranks on them all...
1. WHAT!

Chapter 1: WHAT????!!!!

**Hello people! I am a new author...so please R&R with ideas for new chapters!!!!!!! Also put in there if you want me to continue this story.....or any ideas for a completely new story!!!! !!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Twilight....so please don't sue.**

**BPOV**

I had just been in my house in the rainy, dreary town of Forks, Washington for exactly 4 seconds when, unexpectently, my phone rang shrill and annoying through the kitchen. So, naturally, i jumped like, 6 feet in the air. Then, being the klutz that I am, I fell flat on my face on the way to the phone. I had made it there in time to answer it. Half of me was expecting Edward, and the other half was expecting......well.....I don't really know who else has a psychic sister to tell them the EXACT time when I get to my front door! So, really I kinda knew it was gonna be Edward.

"Hello?" I asked excitedly. Wait.....this is NOT Edward. This person, (whoever he/she was) was...(literally) raidiating hapiness through the phone....hold the phone........ **(AN: Pun TOTALLY intended!!!)** there is only ONE person I know with THAT MUCH happiness......

"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice. Crap, this can NOT be anything good. So, being the sucker I am against her, I willed up all my fear and answered her.

"Alice, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over like.....now."

"Wait.....why?"

"Well......we are gonna play TRUTH OR DARE, and.........." I tuned her out after that. Truth Or Dare......my worst nightmare...I haven't played that game since my friend in Pheonix, Alli, had made me sit on a cactus when I (stupidly) chose DARE...I know it was a pretty stupid thing to do....but to defend my sanity, I was only 11, so choosing dares and doing them was fun to me, and.... when you don't do what Alli wants you to....she is SCARRRRYYYY!!! Most of the time when we did ANY kind of game together....I was honestly scared of her until it was over.

"Hello?......Bella......Bella.....BELLA!" Oh.....I just now realized that I wasn't answering her. Dang...she can YELL. **(AN: Well of course my dear Bella...They ARE vampires......)**

"Sorry Alice. I was having a flashback." And I wasn't lying. REALLY...I wasn't. If you STILL don't believe me, (which I highly doubt), _READ ABOVE_!** (AN: Wow....Bella can be MEAN!)**

"Well, you can have those LATER," Well then....."So??????????" Now she had me confuzzled. **(AN: My new favorite word!!!! My friends and I made it up. Cut me some slack...I KNOW it's not a word!)**

"You've lost me Alice....'So' what?" I asked. "_So_ are you coming to play Truth Or Dare or NOT???????"

"I don't know Alice....."

"Come on!!!!!" Knowing Alice for over 3 years now... I knew that her whining could go on for _HOURS_, only because she doesn't have to breath! So unfair.........but Edward is just SO stubborn......

"Come on!! Eddie made us all promise not to suggest anything that would hurt you... *"DO NOT CALL ME EDDIE!"* Hold on Bella,"So, I waited while I heard her yell at Edward. "SHUT UP EDWARD!......Now...where was I? Oh! So, Emmett couldn't dare you to jump off our roof into a tiny glass of water........."

"WHAT????!!!! WHERE IN THE WORLD DID HE GET THAT IDEA?????!!!!!"

"Well, he was watching a televised showing of the Ringling Bros. Circus thingy and....well I think you _know_ where _THAT_ is going..."

"Yes. Yes I do," Then I paused....wait a sec.....if I _DO_ go...then I can _KILL EMMETT_!!!! "Okay Alice...I'll come."

"YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY-YAY!!! See you soon Bella!!!!!" Then she hung up. Crap, what did I just get myself into??!!!!! I thought as I started to drive down the long narrow driveway of new soon-to-be family's home.

This is going to be_ fun_.

**There's my 1st chapter! Again, please review with ideas for new chapters/stories....or if you want me to continue this story at all!!!!!!! I'm loving being a FF author!!!!! Also, I know I kinda went Authors Note crazy....but it's my first story so back off. :) luv you guys!!!!! !**

~Vampiregirl1711~


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey Y'all!!!!!! This is NOT a chapter. I'm writing this to say....... " !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" to my ONLY reviewer so far....*drum roll please!*..... BUBBLES-FLASH! She is the only person to read my chapter, and review with improvements and encouraging words/advice. So, bubbles-flash, you win a free hug from any one of the Cullen boys!!!!!! (Jacob included!) YYYYAAAAAYYYY!!!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!! Remember: Read...Review...FAVORITE!!! I 3 you guys!!!!!!!!

~Vampiregirl711~


	3. Only Emmett

**Hello my lovely readers! Guess what? I'm FINALLY putting up the 2****nd**** chapter of **_**Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS!!! **_**I know it's been a long time (and I've been harassing you guys about ideas for it…), but I finally had some inspiration! I actually had a dream-and a daydream too-about this chapter! (And in it…my rabbit turned into a guinea pig…..) Anyway enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the free credit song(s) **

* * *

_Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS Chapter 2: Only Emmett….._

When I pulled up to the Cullen home, I saw a bouncing figure on the lawn. It was kinda freaking me out. I thought one of Esme's garden gnomes came to life or a pixie was waiting for me on to take me to a magical forest. (After I met the Cullens and found out Jake was a werewolf, I chose to believe that nothing is impossible, even the realism of mythical creatures.) Then I realized…Oh, it's just Alice. Man, I knew she was short, but not _that_ short! Standing beside her, was my own personal Adonis. Edward. He's so sweet, after what he did at Angela's karaoke party; he's gotten even sweeter (if that's possible). **(AN: So, Angela had a karaoke party huh? *wink wink*****)** It still shocks me to this day that a creature like him could ever be with someone like me. It makes me sad that my blood caused him pain. He doesn't want to live without me, and I don't want to live without him either. But, he just refuses any plan that involves me and immortality. What a crazy way that worked, huh? I sighed. As soon as I did, Edward looked at me, questioning me with his eyes.

"It's nothing", I said, knowing he would hear me perfectly, even when I was inside my truck-he on the outside-, "I was just thinking about when I'll become a vampire." I finished, smiling. His eyes narrowed at the words. At that moment, Alice was at my already opened car door -when did that open? - pulling me into the house. Well someone's an impatient little pixie……

"C'mon Bella! Hurry up!" She whined, impatient. (I knew it!)

"Well if you would LET GO OF ME maybe I would be able to WALK on my OWN!" I said, irritated.

"Whatever Bella, ready to play?" I hadn't noticed that we were already in the living room. Everyone was there. Emmett, smiling at me and sitting with Rosalie, who was on the couch. Jasper, who was trying to calm the _still_ bouncing Alice (and not succeeding), was sitting on the floor. Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat. Where was Edward? I heard a low, "Hello, love." from behind me and I must have jumped 3 feet in the air. I turned around and there stood Edward, trying to hold in his laughter. Emmett, on the other hand, was laughing uncontrollably while my face got the brightest shade of red. Then, I remembered why I came here…and all the color left my face. "Why are you scared Bella?" Jasper asked. Of course he would know. "I'm not scared. I've played truth or dare before." "But you've never played it Cullen Style." Before I could answer, a noise invaded all of our ears. We all stopped and listened as someone's cell phone started playing:

"_F to the R to the E to the E _

_to the C to the R to the E-D-I-T_

_RE to the PORT to the DOT to the COM,_

_C'mon everybody grab your bike and sing along_

_It's easy! F to the R……"_

"Whose phone was that?"I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"It's mine." The answer was simple, but the person who said it kind of scarred me for life……Esme.

"Uhhh…….why is _that_ your ringtone? And I didn't even know you even _had _a cell phone, Mom. Let alone how to use one!" Emmett said looking just as scared as I probably did.

"For your information mister, I've been alive for a _LONG _time….longer than _you_. I _think_ that I've been around long enough to know how to use a _cell phone!!" _Esme looked mad…but she was never mad…Well, she never _looked _mad before. Now she just looked scary.

"Well, I'm….just…gonna…..go…now…" And then Emmett jumped up….. and ran right through the wall, leaving a huge "Emmett-sized" hole in it. Emmett is so dead.

"Young man you are going to PAY FOR THAT WALL!!!!" Esme yelled, running out after him.

"Ummm…..well, after _that _little show… I believe we should start the game now." Jasper suggested. We all agreed, trying to forget about the recent incident.

"Okay", Jasper said,looking at me, "Bella truth or d-"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!! LET ME ASK HER!!!!" Emmett yelled, running through a different spot in the wall, making a bigger hole. Only Emmett.

"Bella, truth or dare?" 'This is going to be a _long_ day' Ithought as I decided my fate.

* * *

**Well there you go guys!!!! My 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!!! I'll update soon!!!(I hope….) Please tell me what you thought by clicking the green button down there. **

**Lot's 'O' Love, Vampiregirl1711**


	4. WAIT!

_**Hey guys!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, school's got me stressing! They gave us 4 PROJECTS AT ONE TIME!!!! But, I'm here, alive and breathing, and I'm writing for you. So, enough of my useless babbling, let's get to the story people!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sob***_

Chapter 3: WAIT!!!!

EMPOV

As I waited for Bella to decide her fate, I saw Alice slip into a vision. _Great, here we go again _I thought.

RPOV

Great, another vision.

EPOV

This is _not_ going to be good.

JPOV

Even _I _didn't like this new vision.

BPOV

As I decided my fate, I saw Alice get a glassy look in her eyes. _Awesome, another vision_ I thought. But, I pushed that thought from my mind, trying to make it up. _Truth or Dare….my two choices of horrible embarrassment…_

_or death…..*shudder*. Now, if I pick truth, Emmett will most likely ask a question about me and Edward…Oh good god. NOOOOO! I while _not _let that happen. But if I choose dare…. I could die. How to choose……. _I got it! I'll choose…

APOV

I know you can't probably believe it, but I'm actually not looking into the future for Bella's decision! I was going to, but then I got sucked into _another_ vision. Everyone, (mentally I'm sure), was going _'Great, her she goes again.' _I normally would have agreed to them. For a while, my visions would be about something really weird, like someone deciding to help their cat down from a tree, or some old lady getting run over by a shopping cart. See? Like I said, weird. Though I _did_ feel bad for the old lady… Anyways, I had a good feeling about this particular vision…

_*VISION*_

_Our living room, decorated with strobe lights, huge speakers, and in the middle, a humongous stage, is full of people. The whole house is flooded with music. There are five people one the stage…Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Jacob. Wait…._Jacob_? Why was he here? Also, the clock reads 3:00 PM. 2 hours from now. Perfect._

_*END VISION*_

Mwahahahaha…this is going to be _good_!

EdwardPOV

I hate it when Alice hides her thoughts from me. Especially when she uses friggin' HANNAH MONTANA to do it! I'm not quite sure, but I think I whimpered a little at the sound of 'Nobody's Perfect'.

"What's wrong?" My beautiful Bella whispered.

"Alice is blocking her thoughts with _Hannah Montana_." I whispered back. Knowing mostly everyone would here me anyway, except for Emmett…who got up to sing said Hannah Montana song…_loudly_.

"Ahh….." she trailed off, unable to control the giggle coming from her soon after.

"What's so funny little sis? Never heard a voice so perfect before?" Emmett smirked.

"Yes, I have Emmett and it was-", I expected her to say me, not to be vain or anything, she just is always saying what a beautiful voice. "_MIKE NEWTON_!" She yelled, purposely picking the worst name on the face of the earth. Then she collapsed on the floor……in a fit of hysterics. After that everyone cracked up…including Emmett.

"Bells, you know he seriously sucks right? I mean, he's not better than me…I know that for a fact. Well, everybody does." Emmett said when everyone quieted down.

"Well duh Em…that's the whole point of me saying that. I swear, sometimes you're dumber than a sack of rocks…"

And with that, Emmett walked into the kitchen, pulled the refrigerator from the wall, and prepared to throw it at _my _Bella. Right before I was about to rip his miserable head _off_. Alice screamed.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!"

"What Alice? What is it????" Emmett asked, the fridge still above his head.

"First, put the fridge _down_." Alice commanded

"But!"

"_NOW Emmett!_" Rose roared.

"Fine…" and he slowly put down our massive fridge. Used only for Bella of course.

"Thank you Rosalie. Now, in my vision I saw a stage, strobe lights, people (other than us), and Jac-"

"JACOB?!" Bella and Rose yelled. Rose…had a reason. She hated the smell. Bella…..let's just say she and Jacob haven't been on good terms since that singing party…** (AN: That 'singing party' remark is about one of my other one-shots 'Your Beautiful'!!! Please READ IT! Thanks! ****J****) **So, it was no surprise they were both **very** unhappy at hearing Jacob's name.

"Yes, Jacob. Now let me finish. Also, I heard music, and on the stage were Carlisle, Emmett, Jazz, Edward, and Jacob. I don't know what you're were singing up there, but I knew it was a karaoke sing off and it was at 3:00PM. Two hours from now. So, we have TWO HOURS to make this living room a karaoke music house!!! Let's MOVE PEOPLE!" When did Alice get the megaphone?


	5. Authors note: Important

**So to all my reviews, (and new ones!), I present you with this virtual cupcake [o:)3 yes. he has a face. :-D hahahaha so I wanted to tell you guys a little somethin-somethin'.**

**This Tuesday, I'm leaving with my family to go on vacation. We are taking both laptops (my paps and my own) but I may or may not have time to update until next week. :(**** But, I will use the rest of today and tomorrow to get as much done as I can to hold you guys over!**

**So, I hope all of you lovely people can understand and that you won't pelt me with your virtual cupcakes! BTW, the beach I'm going to…..IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LA PUSH! WITH THE ROCKS AND EVERYTHING! EEEEEEEEEEK! Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse related stuffs is EVERYWHERE! Haha! I feel like we're done here….so I hope you all enjoy the rest of your summer and I'll be back and updating hopefully sometime this week!**

**~VG1711~ **


	6. Alice, Credit Cards, and Nice Rosalie?

**Ok…my vacation officially ended yesterday, and I'm so sorry and disappointed I didn't write sooner. ****But, earlier I had an idea- well…ideas- for some chapters! So here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plotline of this story!**

Alice, Credit Cards, and Nice Rosalie? What?

BPOV

Well since Alice had her vision she ordered us that we 'Absolutely have to shop for clothes NOW!' still with the megaphone in hand. I may just have to take that away from her and hide it some-

"Don't even think about Bells! ALICE…ER..ME…ER….I..YES!...I SEE ALL! AND DON'T FORET IT SISTAH! BUT JUST IN CASE YOU FORGOT," she got closer to my face, "I SEE THE FUTURE AND IF YOU TRY TO EVEN _**THINK **_ABOUT_**TOUCHING**__ MY _MEGAPHONE_…_YOU_**WILL**_BE_ SORRY!_" Once her rant was done…I guessed she wanted me to be afraid of her and scream and cry..But I did exactly the opposite.

I burst out laughing.

"_WHAT IS SOOOO FUNNY BELLA SWAN?"_

I tried to make myself calm again..but I just couldn't.

" I….you….angry…4 "11…pixie...chipmunks…..HAHAHAHAHA!" I got out between giggles.

"What?" Alice said, looking calm again. Thank you, Jasper.

"I think she was trying to say…'I can't stop laughing but you look like an angry four foot eleven inch high pixie, and when you stalked towards me all I could think was an angry army of chipmunks.' " Emmett said…wait Emmett?

"Em…?"

"What Bella?"

"That was exactly what I was trying to say…how'd you know that?" I asked…wary.

"Well…that's exactly what _I_ was thinking..so I just put 1 and 2 together and..yea." He finished looking proud of himself.

"You moron..the expression is 'I put TWO and two together! I swear, sometimes you are worse than Mike Newton!" Rosalie yelled…wow.

"That's insulting Rosie…" Emmett said, looking horrified that she compared him to friggin' MIKE NEWTON.

"True..but it works for now!" Rose said, smiling and walking over to..me? Uh…

"So, I'm going to sit with Bella until this whole thing is over." She said…still smiling? This is getting weird.

"Uh…so…You don't hate me anymore?" I asked for myself, because the whole family seemed too shocked by her actions to speak.

"Well, I never full out hated you…I just think that you should live a little more before you jump head-first into this life of eternal night. I mean, I never had a choice..so I was highly disappointed in you, only because I think you are choosing wrong. But, now I am turning a new leaf, so to speak, because I realize now that no matter how mean and hateful I am towards you, it won't make anyone any happier…even me. So now, I see just how much Edward loves you, and I see how much everyone wants you in this family.

"And I see how Alice sees a sister in you, Esme and Carlisle: a daughter, Jasper and Emmet: the little sister they never had and always wanted, and lastly…Edward. I know, more than ever now, that he sees an existence-long-love and soon-to-be wife in you," at this Edward smiled at me, signaling that her words were true. "So long story short, I now see you as a sister as well, and I love you as much as everyone else does. Also, I am very regretful of the actions and words I've said and done in the past, and I hope you can forgive me." Rosalie finished, looking like she could cry if she could, and then she hugged me. Holy…Fudge-sickles.

"Of course Rose…yes I forgive you…and thank you, for your kind words and newly found vision of life. I am really looking forward to being a part of your family more than ever now that you except me as well." I said my own eyes welling up with tears or happiness.

"Oh Bella…" Rosalie said pulling me in for another hug.

******Sometime later****

"OK PEOPLE! WE HAVE 2 HOURS TO BUY EVERTHING WITH MY CREDIT CARD AND GET THE HOUSE SET UP!" Alice yelled…stupid megaphone.

"Wait….Alice..How can you buy everything with your CREDIT CARD? You told me you maxed it out last week..so who's have you been using every day this week? Because if it was mine, you are dead pixie…dead." Rose said.

"No…it isn't yours…it's…Carlisle's." Alice said, looking defeated.

"WHAT! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT! ESME WAS GOING TO HURT ME IF I DIDN'T FIND THAT BY TONIGHT! ALICE, HAND IT OVER." Carlisle yelled at Alice… who looked like a small child being scolded by a parent.

"But, Daddy…" Alice whined, using her puppy dog eyes. Man, she was good at that! I wasn't even involved in this argument and I wanted to take that card from Carlisle and hand it to Ali and RUN. That's intense.

Wait…how did Alice get the card back?

"Alice..?" I asked her.

"While you were staring of into space I convinced Dad to give me the card back." Alice said grinning so much a thought her face would burst.

"Ok then…let's get shopping!" I said unenthusiastically.

"Trust me...you will enjoy this trip!" Alice said, and evil glint in her eye...oh no..

****In the Store****

"Emmett put that down!" Esme yelled for the 6th time in about 10 minutes. So far, he had :

1. made a trail of tomato juice to the girls restroom

2. followed people with a pretzel (never talking, just following)

3. tried to put a packet of M&Ms on layaway

4. made the camp set-up thing his "home"

and 5. acted depressed in the gun section…while asking the poor worker there where the anti-depressants were.

Now he was holding a paintball gun..and aiming it at me.

"Emmett..if you shoot Bella with that thing, I will expose us all by ripping you to shreds right here." Edward threatened, with a murderous look upon his glorious face.

" Fine..I won't shoot her…I'll shoot…." Emmett trailed off..

"Don'-" Edward started…

"YOU!" Emmett screamed pulling the trigger and holding it in shooting Edward with a variety of colors. Red, Orange, Green, Pink, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Light Green, and Black…. That's when I was picked up and carried away at supersonic speeds to- *gasp* OH MY GOD THEY ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!

**Mwahahahahahahaha! :) I know it's evil to leave you hanging like that but…I felt it was needed! So now…it's up to you guys! Where are they? What will happen? What store did Emmett do all those wonderful things in? And what songs are Alice, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and the couples going to sing when the stage is up? You guys decide! But, you must either PM or review to decide! Thanks guys!**

**~VG1711~**


	7. DOUBLE and maybe triple RAINBOWS!

**Hiya! So, I just kind of noticed that when I left you guys hanging in like, Chapter 4, I **_**really**_** left you hanging. It never occurred to me that I never told you where Emmett took them in the first place, or how they got back before I started the karaoke chapter. Now, though, I am putting this up so I don't confuzzle anyone else. Haha yeah, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Previously:_

"_Fine..I won't shoot her…I'll shoot…." Emmett trailed off.. _

_"Don'-" Edward started… _

_"YOU!" Emmett screamed pulling the trigger and holding it in shooting Edward with a variety of colors. Red, Orange, Green, Pink, Blue, Purple, Yellow, Light Green, and Black…. That's when I was picked up and carried away at supersonic speeds to- *gasp* OH MY GOD THEY ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!_

BPOV

LA PUSH! FREAKING LA PUSH BEACH! The Indian Reservation in Forks that was not only guarded by werewolves, but a reservation guarded by wolves that could get the Cullens _killed_ if they set even one _foot_ on it!

"EMMETT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH Y-" I was cut off by Emmett, who was whispering very fast and quite in my ear.

"Bella," he hissed, "…could you not be so _loud_! They haven't noticed we're here, and they won't either."

"Why not?"

"Because they are all out of town on a wolf pack vacation for a week!" Emmett explained, smiling wide.

A loud snarl was heard in the distance. "_EMMETT! GIVE MY BACK MY BELLA NOW! OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!_" Oh, so now I'm property.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANNA?" was Em's response.

"_WELL THEN I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A NICE AFTER LIFE, BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE "LIVING" MUCH LONGER AFTER THIS!"_ Even 56 miles away, I still heard the quotations in Edward's threat. I looked at Emmett, thinking of how to get him to let me go easily.

"Hey Em…?" I asked, slowly, choosing my words write.

"…Yea?" he asked, just as slow.

"Can you put me down, please?"

"Sure." He set me down right outside the boundary line. Wow, that was easy. At that moment, I faintly heard the wind whistle, before a blur of ice sculpture Edward ran into me.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed as he took me into his arms, burying his face in my hair, "I'm so glad you're alright.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean, I was with Emmett. Couldn't you've just read his mind?"

"He was blocking his thoughts, but he let the word "North" slip out, and I though he meant Canada. Alice and Rose are there now, I guess I should call them." Edward whipped out his cell phone in the same second after his sentence, and had it dialing Alice in the next.

"Hello, Alice?" he out it on speaker for my benefit I guess

"Edward, I just had a vision, Bella is with Emmett at the La Push boundary line!"

"I know, that's what I was calling about. She's right here."

"Hi, Alice." I said

"Oh, hey Bella. And Edward, me and Rose are on our way back. Yea, and Edward…"

"Yes?" He asked

"Emmett will take Bella with him and start a paintball war in 3…2…-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was ripped from Edward's arms, swung over Emmett's shoulder, and was whisked away while suddenly holding a paintball gun.

We finally stopped after about a minute of running.

"Okay, now when I say go, you are going to shoot Jasper." Emmett instructed.

"But I don't even see him here!"

"Jazz, Alice, and Rose just got here. Over there." He pointed, and there I saw Jasper with a paintball gun of his own, aiming at anything that moved.

"Doesn't he know where we are, though? Everyone can hear my heartbeat right?"

"Yes, but there are so many more animals and humans near us on this side of the line, that Jazz is actually confused a little."

"Oh…So, when do I shoot?" I asked

"Aim now." I did as I was told.

"Shoot in 3…2…1…now!" I pulled the trigger and held it in, showered the entire backside of Jasper in a double rainbow of colors."

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?" Jasper screamed "THE COLORS ARE SO BRIGHT!"

"Haha WHOO! Out brotha' from anotha' motha'! (**I want it to be said that way, so that's why it's spelled like that**) Jasper turned around for a second, smiled at something behind us, and then he took off after Rose. Emmett and I looked at each other, then slowly turned around.

Just like that, all hell broke loose. Alice appeared behind us, shooting Emmett in the eye with pink, sending him to the ground. Jumping to the ground before she could get me, I landed…just not gracefully. I saw Edward running over, trying to protect me and too see if I'd hurt myself with my fall. No injuries, but I wasn't going to let Edward know that. When he got close enough that I could hear him murmuring "Are you alright, love?" I turned my gun around and shot him with blue, green, yellow, and orange, somehow creating a small heart of color on his chest. He stared open mouthed at me, while Rose ran by shooting at Alice and Jasper, yelling: "YOU GOT PAINT IN MY HAIR! YOU'RE GOING DOWN PIXIE!".

I giggled for a second, then turned around and jumped on Emmett's ready back, and we ran into the middle of the small war. We hummed the Mission Impossible theme song while doing spy rolls and shooting when we leveled ourselves after each roll. I had never had so much fun in my life. Just then, Alice ran up, used our level backs as a spring, and jumped in the air, doing a somersault while shooting and screaming like crazy. No one noticed she had two guns until she landed gracefully in a lunge, blowing the smoke off of the barrels of both guns in one breath.

Then Rose, Edward, and Jasper, all covered head to toe in color (after Alice's stunt of course), ran straight towards us.

Edward shot Emmett, then me as I tried to spy roll away. Rose and Jazz went after Alice, who gracefully dodged each blow but Rose last one. Mostly because Jazz held her down while Rosalie yelled about getting her rightful revenge, but still.

After 15 more minutes of this, we _all_ looked like double rainbows. Maybe even _triple_ rainbows.

It was then when Jacob walked up. He took one look at us, then turned right around and said as he left, "You guys can clean off in the ocean, but make sure you leave right after. And I don't want to know what happened, either."

When we got as much of the paint off as we could, it is _not_ easy to get off, we walked back to the boundary line. My hair was streaked with blue, which I didn't mind, Rose's was multi-color streaked, she actually liked it when I told her she totally pulled it off, and Alice had her wrist ringed in rainbow and her hair had one chunk in the front totally purple. We really though we looked good with them.

This was a day I'll never forget.


	8. AN Thank you

**Ok, so this is a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed saying "have fun"! And I had to put those reviews up to give these awesome peeps a shoutout!**

**From: CS. is. 4. cookiesk****8er (take out spaces) For: Sk8er Boi**

YOU ARE LUUUCKKYYYYY! anyway have fun cant wait for the update! and i shall  
not pelt you with tha muffin! insted i will pelt u with my skittles! lol jk  
good luck! X)

**From: Twi-hart246 For: Sk8er Boi**

i am confuzzed but i need to know more have fun on ur trip

**From: twilightlvr4vr For: Backstabber**

aww I was looking forwad to a chapter but please get at least one more chapter  
done and have fun on your vacation:)

**From: AliceCullensTwinENA For: Pranks, Truth or Dare, and CRAZINESS!**

i love the story hhave fun on vacation

**So those are the reviews wishing me a good and fun vaca! I will use the other reviews at the end of each story as a regular shout out! (regular as in new chapter=new shout out) Again, thank you so much! The vacation was amazing and I loved being with my family for that week! PEACE!**

**~VG1711~**


	9. Round 1: Theme Songs

**Hello all! I am back and writing this chapter at…*checks clock*…10:00PM on 8-10-10! I'm totally inspired, I was just looking up random songs to listen to, and I found one that I thought would be perfect for Edward in this chapter...and so, IM WRITING IT NOW! YAY! Onward minions! (What? Don't ask...)**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING. **

BPOV

When we got back from shopping, if you could call it that,-most of the time we had to stop Emmett from doing some stupid prank on some innocent bystander-, I was astonished to find everything set up.

"Alice how-"

"I know people Bella, and that's all you need to know." Alice said with a smirk. Well then, be that way.

"Okay, so we have about an hour for me to explain rules and to pick out songs. So, we will have about 10 rounds of karaoke. Round 1 will be theme songs, 2 will be tough times and we will each sing twice, Round 3 will be about your other half, 4 will be Country songs, 5 will be all Rap songs, 6 will be couples, 7 I will pair you off and I will also choose your song, 8 all of us girls and all you boys will sing together, and 9, and 10 will be anything you want to sing about." Alice finished with a smile on her elfin face.

"And how do you expect us to do all this in 1 day?" Emmett asked, with a confused look.

"Well my dear Emmie, you will find out soon enough." Alice said, laughing evilly.

Oh, dear…that doesn't sound good for _anybody_.

**50 minutes later**

Then in the last ten minutes, 3 things happened:

1. Alice started running around the room in a blur, checking lighting, sound, and the DJ station.

2. Mike and Jessica, followed by Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Eric, and people I didn't even know _existed_ started to show up at the house.

3. Emmett was whining about wanting to go first. _Again_.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? I REALLY WANNA GO FIRST! PLEEEEASE?"

"FINE! YOU CAN GO FIRST EMMETT! I REALLY DON'T CARE!"

"YAY! I love you Ali!" Emmett Cullen then did something I thought he would never _ever_ do…Emmett squealed. He squealed like a little girl meeting Taylor Lautner. A SHIRTLESS, Taylor Lautner. **(yummy ****)**

I will never let him live that down…Mwahahaha!

**Later**

Once everyone was seated, the lights dimmed… and Alice stepped out with a microphone.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our epic singing battle. We will be competing in 10 rounds of karaoke such as: Theme songs, Tough times, Our other halves, Country, Rap, Couples, Random pairings, Boys VS Girls, and Anything and Everything. Our contestants are: Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, and myself. You all will decide who wins each round, and the first round is Theme Songs. So let's start the war!

"First in Round one," Alice pulled a name out of a hat, "Bella Swan!"

WHAT? OH CRAP! I'M NOT READY THOUGH! Oh what to sing?..._thinking…THINKING…_ *gasp* I have the perfect song!

As I hesitantly walked on stage, I saw my Edward in the front row, cheering me on, louder than anyone else.

I took a deep breath, "You can do this, you can do this." I whispered to myself before nodding at Alice, who started the music, already knowing what song I was singing (Duh!).

"_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it __[repeat 3x]_

First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

_[Chorus:]__  
You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm  
Whoa now, think I'm going down  
Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

_[Chorus:]__  
You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me  
This love sick thing  
I like serious relationships and a  
A girl like me don't stay single for long  
Cause everytime a boyfriend and I break up  
My world is crushed and I'm all alone  
The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it __[repeat 3x]__[Chorus:]__  
You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you__[repeat 3x]__[Chorus]__[repeat 3x]__[repeat 3x]__[Chorus]_

So in love with you  
So in love with you"

I smiled, proud of myself, as Edward ran (human speed of course) up to the stage to me.

"You don't know how truly amazing you are." he murmured, crushing his lips to mine.

I pulled away, gasping and blushing, embarrassed that we just kissed in front of total strangers.

"Let's give a big round of applause for Bella!" Alice yelled into the mic, rushing over to hug me.

"You were great." She whispered in my ear, she had to whisper, seeing as everyone in the crowd was screaming!

"Thanks Alice." I said back

"Anytime."

RPOV

Bella was great. It's so much easier being nice to her. I wonder why I didn't just do this from the start…Hmm…Well Alice is pulling another name out of the hat, let's see who's up next!

"Next up we have…Rosalie Hale! Come on up here Rose!"

Oh…fabulous. I thought I would be last…actually I was hoping to be last. Oh well, let's get this over with.

"Hit it Ali."

"You got it Rose"

"_Alright sir  
Sure I'll have another one it's early  
Three olives, shake it up, I like it dirty (dirty)  
Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty (flirty)  
Trust me  
I'm the instigator of underwear  
Showing up here and there uh oh (oh no)  
I'm always on a mission from the get go  
So what if it's only 1 o'clock in the afternoon  
It's never too soon to send out all the invitations to the last night (of your life)__[x15]__[x15]_

Lordy Lordy Lordy

I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you and you

Alright ma'am (ma'am)  
Calm down I know your son said he was in my house (my house)  
He was the captain of the football team but I turned him out  
He wasn't the first and he won't be the last to tone it down  
This happens all the time  
I'm a story to tell the alibi  
They wanna go home I asked them (why)  
It's daylight (not night)  
They might need a break from all the real life (get a life)  
It gets to be too much sometimes  
It's never too late to send out all the invitations to the last night of (your life)  
Lordy Lordy Lordy

I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

I'm off to see the doctor  
I hope she has a cure  
I hope she makes me better  
What does that even mean? We don't know

Lordy Lordy Lordy

I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

Lordy Lordy Lordy

I can't help it, I like to party, it's genetic  
It's electrifying, wind me up and watch me go  
Where she stops nobody knows  
A good excuse to be a bad influence on you

I'm a good excuse (good excuse)  
To be a bad influence on you and you and you  
You're too tired  
You're not too tired!"

That. Was. So. Much. FUN! And I'm getting a lot of applause!

CPOV (Carlisle)

Alice is pulling another name out of the hat..and I'm really hoping it's not me.

"Carlisle! You up next Dad!" Of course.

_Can't wait_

Can't wait to sing in front of a bunch of teenagers I will probably never see again.

Great.

Here goes nothing…

"_I went to see the doctor  
He said you're pretty sick  
You got some real bad habits  
You'd better stop right quick__[SOLO]_"

I said doctor that's real bad news  
Don't know what I'm gonna do

Doctor  
There's nothin' wrong with me  
Doctor doctor  
Can't you see  
Doctor  
I ain't gonna die  
Just write me an alibi

I went to see a shaman  
He said you'll be alright  
Just keep doin' what you love  
Every single night

I said that's what I need to hear  
Took away my childish fears

Doctor  
You're a stand up guy  
Doctor doctor  
My oh my  
Doctor  
You're the one for me  
That's the mojo that I need

Don't you know that I feel alright  
Doin' what I do  
I ain't gonna tow the line  
Not till' I turn blue  
All I got is one short life  
That's what people say  
And I ain't gonna waste a second  
Doin' what you say

I won't be the one you like  
I won't be the boy next door  
I won't be the chosen one  
That's not what I'm here for  
I don't like the way you are  
I despise what you hold dear  
Don't you try to make me change  
I'll haunt you for a thousand years

Doctor  
Don't you talk that way  
Doctor  
Don't you mess my day  
Doctor  
Stay away from me  
Sick is what I'd rather be  
Doctor  
Doctor doctor death  
Doctor  
Doctor out of breath  
Doctor  
I ain't gonna die  
Just write me an alibi

Hmm, that was surprisingly fun. Looks like almost everyone's clapping.

EdPOV

Oh lord, oh lord, oh lord. PLEASE don't make me go next. Alice is blocking her mind, so I can't see whose next…that must mean-

"Edward! You're next!"…-I knew it.

Crud. I really want to go up there, but I have a feeling Jessica and/or Lauren will think this song's about them. It's not, it's for my angel.

"_[Verse 1]__  
Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But everytime she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say

_[Chorus]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_[Verse 2]__  
_

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfects what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say_

_[Chorus]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

The way you are  
The way you are

_[Chorus]__  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are__[Repeat Chorus]"_

For the second time tonight, I ran,-human speed-, to my Bella. I hugged her then kissed her passionately.

"Did you mean what you were singing?" My love asked, while the crowd went wild.

"Of course you silly girl, it explains my feelings for you, in more ways than one." I said before kissing her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Aww, why isn't my boyfriend like that?_ Most of the female populace was think, the others were jealous...haha. Most –Well, ALL- the male populace was thinking some…_thoughts_ about my Bella.

I'd kill them if I ever saw them again. Grr.

APOV

Yay! Edward was amazing and I love he sang that fro Bella! Ok, now to pick a new name out of the hat. I wonder who it will be? I'm serious too, I am trying very hard to not look into this contests future to keep it fair.

"Ok big round of applause for my brother, Edward! You were great! Now the next person is…Me! Ok then, um Rose, can you come over here and man the DJ station while I go?"

"Sure, Alice."

"Thanks."

"Yep."

'Kay, here I go.

"_I think it's time that I mention  
I've got myself an obsession  
For the smell, for the touch  
I know I got myself a habit  
But I've got to have it now  
I dont care where ,work it out  
(let me break it down)_

I try it on, I take it off  
So what you got?  
Something 'bout

_[Chorus]__  
Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)_

I'm keeping quite the colletion  
Take nothing less than perfection  
Cowboy boots, cowboy boys  
Mmhmm oh the joy

My men drop beats like a bomb  
Excuse me, now huh?  
Wind me up, spin me 'round  
Oh look at what I've found

_[Chorus]__  
Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)_

Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
(Oh!)  
(Hey) Watcha lookin at?  
(Hey) Something you cant have  
(Yeah) They've got me lookin rad  
Ya feelin' that?

_[Chorus]__  
Boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
Something 'bout boots and boys (boots and boys)  
They bring me so much joy (bring me joy)  
(I gotta say it)  
I wear 'em both so pretty as I walk in the city  
(Watch out)  
Boots and Boys  
(give me boots and boys)__[repeat]__  
Boots, boys  
Boots, boys (Oh)_"

Crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you (give me boots and boys)  
(Oh!)"

Woah! That was fuuuuuuun! Everyone's clapping!

JPOV

Wow, my Alice did great. I love her so much.

"Thanks for the help Rose, now whose next?...Jazzy! Come on up Jasper!"

Nice. I'm just really hoping the everyone's emotions stays in check, because I really want to focus on this song.

"I'm ready Alice, start the music."

"You got it."

"_Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_"

Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)

On the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth  
free love on the streets but  
in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

Said,  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, you said  
I don't care just what you think  
as long as it's about me, I said  
I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I don't care (I don't care)  
Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I don't care, (I said)  
I (I) don't (don't) care (care)

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
Said,  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery"

Cool. I actually liked that! So much applause…

EMPOV

HAHAHA I CAN"T WAIT! Hey…Alice said I could go first…but then she did already have the names in the hat…so she wasn't even listening to me anyway! Argh! Oh well, anger phase…over. Alright, I know what I'm singing, and I will ROCK THIS HOUSE!

"_Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!__[played in background, continuously:]__  
Work it harder, make it better,  
do it faster, makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work here is never over.__[Chorus:]__  
N- n- now th- that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you__[Chorus]__[Chorus]__[x6]__  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)__[Chorus]__[x4]__[x4]__[x8]_"

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake shit  
So go ahead go nuts go ape shit  
Especially in my pastel on my bape shit  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

I need you right now  
I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you

I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Never told you

Never over" **(I know that strongers words are messed up, all the words got switched around when I uploaded this, and I just don't know enough of the words to fix this song)**

Bahaha! SO much fun! I'm totally winning this round! Listen to the crowd roar!

ESPOV

Oh dear, it seems as I'm last. Ok then, time to show my 'kids' that I'm still cool!

"Alice honey, you know what to do!"

"Ooh, excellent choice of song Mom!"

"Thanks, hun."

"_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going_"

You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much unknown  
Along the way

Then I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
And I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times I've lied  
And been so afraid

And just when I  
I thought I'd lost my way  
You gave me strenght to carry on

That's when I heard you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair  
Oh, I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand  
When I'm weary  
Well I know you'll be there  
And I can feel you  
When you say

I promise you  
I'm always there  
When your heart is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand

When your is full of sadness and despair  
I'll carry you  
When you need a friend  
I promise you  
I'm always there  
When you need a friend  
You'll find my footprints in the sand" **(can't really remember about this one too)**

I love this song, I'm happy I sang it. And it sounds like everyone else loved it to!

BPOV

Well, that's everyone! Now it's time to vote!

"Okay and with the votes in, the winner of round one is….."

**I know, I'm evil for stopping there, but it was the end of the chapter. ****So, you guys can vote on the poll on my profile on who wins round 1! The poll will be open for a week, so cast your vote while you can! Luv you guys and thank you for supporting my stories all the way! You are truly amazing!**

**~VG1711~**

SONGS!

**Bella: Clumsy- Fergie**

**Rose: Bad Influence- Pink**

**Carlisle: Doctor, Doctor- SLASH**

**Edward: Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

**Alice: Boots and Boys- Kesha**

**Jasper: I Don't Care- Fall out Boy**

**Emmett: Stronger- Kanye West**

**Esme: Footprints In The Sand- Leona Lewis**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
